


Giving In

by bookandacupoftea



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookandacupoftea/pseuds/bookandacupoftea
Summary: This is a story showing the heat and love between Damon and Elena in Vampire Diaries. I own nothing! I hope y'all enjoy the book!-Camilla





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short so I am sorry about that. This is from a long time ago, i just wanted to post it any way. If you guys have any suggestions for future chapters or any comments let me know!

"We are so over," Elena whispered. Damon took a step closer and agreed.  
"We so are," Damon replied.  
They were so close to each other they could practically feel the sexual tension radiation off the other's body. The atmosphere changed, it was thick and heated with arousal. Elena put her eyes to the ground; Damon gently grabbed her face and lifted it to his. After a moment of searching looks, Elena sprung to him. Their lips connected; fighting for dominance. Damon pushed them to the bed. Ripping one piece of clothing off after the last until they were both naked. Damon kissed her neck, leaving hickies that were sure to show Elena was his. He traveled down her chest until he reached her breasts. Taking the left nipple in his mouth, he tweaked the right nipple with his open hand.   
"Uhuh. God... Damon!" Elena moaned.   
"Don't worry babe, wasn't planning on it," Damon smirked.  
Damon then switched breasts to make sure each got the same amount of love. After a few more minutes Damon traveled down her body, lower chest, navel, pelvis. Stopping short of Elena's awaited destination.   
"Damn it! Do it already!" Elena yelled, frustrated she was not getting what she wanted.   
" In good time baby," she could feel his smirk on her thighs.  
" Where do you want me to do Elena?" Damon asked, apparently trying to get her to talk dirty to him.  
"You know... there." she coyly whispered, a blush covering her face. "No, I don't know Elena. You will have to use your words and tell me." he countered.  
"My pussy, I want your big cock in my pussy! Is that what you wanted?" Elena feigned exasperation; her heat seemed to be dripping now.  
"As you wish" Damon. Smirking, positioned his cock at her dripping entrance and pushed in. Both moaned in pleasure of the feeling. He stopped for a moment to let Elena adjust to his girth.  
"Are you going to move! I will never fuck you again if you don't move!" Elena yelled.  
Damon took that has his cue to start moving. His thrusts were met perfectly with Elena's gyrating hips. He ran almost at vampire speed, a level below so he didn't hurt her.   
"Deeper!" Elena begged.   
Damon slowed his thrusts and pushed deeper every time, hitting her g- spot on every downstroke.   
"Damon... God don't stop!" Elena moaned and yelled in ecstasy. She was writhing with all of the pleasure she was experiencing.   
"I'm going to cum!" she warned Damon.  
Damon sped up. The tightening of her inner walls drove both of them over the edge. He expertly prolonged her orgasm by continuing to thrust.   
"Wow" Elena admitted.   
"Is it ever anything less?" Damon asked, humoring her last statement.   
"No. I love you," Elena responded.  
"I love you too," he returned the statement.   
They stayed on the bed, their sweaty bodies covered by a thin sheet. Damon listened to Elena's breathing until if fell into a consistent pattern. Only waiting for Elena to fall asleep before he did, Damon fell into a magnificently deep sleep soon after.


End file.
